Power
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Aether had heard Loki's exclamation about him and he wanted to be used again. Aether/Loki, Aether/Malekith, Fandral/Loki. Chapter 8 - Loyalty posted. In-progress.
1. Power

**Power**

Aether hated the Midgardian's body, it was so unbeliveably weak, it was a terrible host. Jane would die soon, even if he didn't have plans to take control of her, he wanted another body ! A far stronger body as both males on the skiff were so and both had magic of their own. He knew the boy called Thor would never be a good host as he was in far too much love with the damned light. Yet, Loki would be perfect - the roiling lies, seething hatred and self-loathing that was so obvious to him...it was **gorgeous ! **He'd heard Loki's exclaimation about wanting to use him and he wanted that, it would feel so **good**. Almost like being back with Master Malekith.

He gathered himself enough to take over the girl's mind and body then opened his eyes. His red and black vision swept over the skiff, Loki and Thor were asleep as well. Slowly, he got up nearly falling over because of how top-heavy the body was before slinking up to Loki.

The boy reminded him of when Master Malekith was younger, so very pretty and just as powerful. One would have to have the magical sensitivity of a particularly stupid Midgardian rock not to feel the magic pouring off the lithe being. A moment later, he crouched before taking one of the dark-red skinned hands and moaned as the lovely darkness within Loki called to him. Also, the very strong, but dormant ice magic. Why could Loki not have found him instead of the girl ? Now, because he'd entered the girl, unless summoned by Master Malekith or the girl died he couldn't leave. Why. Did. It. Have. To. Be. So. Frustrating !

Loki's lips were soft, just like he'd imagined while watching that damned Fandral kiss Loki. Jane hadn't seen it, but illusions were light magic and he being darkness had seen through it. His touch had the far younger being's darkness 'pleading' for him to leave the girl, to know the love he had missed all those years while entrapped and alone. Suddenly, he jerked his head back, a hiss left his lips which stung because of the light magic that refused to die completely.

Perhaps when he rejoined Master Malekith he could persuade the Dark Elf to spare Loki. After all, surely the little jotun hated the Asgardians for stealing him from his true family. What better way to destroy that hated place than thanks to one the Asgardians had once trusted. If it worked it would be one of many reasons for Master Malekith to keep Loki alive. Aether went back to where the girl had slept and let his control vanish. For now, he was content.


	2. Fool

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_ for the review/follow and _Santanaann4524_ for the follow.

* * *

**Fool**

Loki had known that the plan was going well, too well. It almost went off the path when the actually genocidal Dark Elf nearly crooned, "Loki. Come here, Loki."

_'Malekith you are __**supposed**__ to be summoning the Aether, not being mock-flirtatious ! Well, he could just be trying to make Thor uncomfortable. Make it up as you go, lying is what you're good at.'_

After he let go of Jane, he rightfully warily walked around her and up to the scarred, currently pale-skinned Malekith. The Dark Elf King was such a contrast to the dark-brown craggy mountains and rocks under their feet. He sensed that the giant, armoured Dark Elf beside Malekith was glaring at him. Of course, he ignored that to ask, "Are we going to kill those foolish Asgardians or not ?"

Thor shouted, "We are not foolish !"

_'Not foolish ? Oh, yes, I am just dying with laughter. Not foolish, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard ! Who kidnapped me and refused to tell me ? Who warped me so that I would hate myself when the truth came to light ? Odin. Yet, when I refused to be a frost-giant, when I wanted to prove myself, who __**refused **__to let me be an Asgardian ? It was __**not **__me ! Except for Mother and Fandral, dearest Fandral, they hated me. They paraded into the dungeon to mock me for what I could not control. Thanks to Odin, even __**I **__hate me ! Let Asgard burn to the ground it stands on.' _

Truly angry, he spun on his heel to glare at Thor, but his gaze was distracted by the fact that Jane's eyes were pitch-black and staring at him. No, not her, the **Aether** there was something about it. Ever since he'd woken up on the skiff he'd felt a metaphysical pull - one that had tried to rip his almost fully regained sanity apart. One that made him want to kill her so that the Aether would be** his**.

Determined to ignore the Aether, he stalked past Jane's body and since he could feel its gaze following him, he'd have to actually kick Thor in the face. How many times had he wanted to do that lately ? Oh-so-many. A small part of him felt guilty for doing it, but the part that the Aether had re-awakened loved it as Svartalfheim's orangish light shone on Thor's bloody teeth.

Then he launched into a heart-felt tirade, "They are foolish and arrogant, but you, Thor, you most of all ! They have the most stark morality possible - if it is not Asgardian, Vanir or Alfar in origin then it is almost assuredly **evil** of the highest degree. When Odin made the truce with Laufey did he ever ask why Laufey attacked Midgard or did he just assume it was to inconvience Asgard ? Without basis and I can not stress enough knowing what** I **was, because he **kidnapped me**, he made the Jotnar sound as evil as possible. You believed him about me and didn't care anymore. If it doesn't affect the high-and-mighty Asgardians in some way it **doesn't matter **!" That last one punctuated by another kick this one to Thor's side throwing him closer to Mjolnir. "Even if you knew all the horrid things that I saw you probably wouldn't care because you don't know those beings. For all you claim to care about Midgard, Thor, when I brought the Chitauri there, you only wanted to save it because **she** was on it. You are a selfish bastard and you just don't want to admit it. Really, you're no better than before we went to Jotunheim."

While he'd been ranting, Malekith and another Dark Elf were talking in their own tongue. Thor looked supremely uncomfortable and ashamed as Malekith chuckled darkly, "He's no better than any other Asgardian. Well, Loki, after I take the Aether what do we want to do with them ? I quite feel like killing the girl and throwing him screaming into a chasm."

_'For once Thor, I hope you can stop being thick-headed enough to understand what I mean.'_

Slowly, he turned to look at Malekith then stated, "Oh, no, I have a much better idea. We take him with us to Asgard and after we subdue Odin we kill his oh-so-precious **birth son **right in front of his eyes !"

A savage smile spread across the white-haired Dark Elf's face; it made him wonder if he, somehow, might be saner than the scarred being. It was an almost terrifying thought. Malekith agreed, "Yes, yes, it's perfect, absolutely perfect ! What a wonderful idea, Loki."

With a faint smile of his own, he walked back over to stand beside Malekith again. That was when the Dark Elf raised his now spread hands wide and Jane's body started to float. It happened so fast that he hardly saw it except as a flame-red and ash-black blur that stopped an inch in front of his face. Instinctively, he held his breath and shut his eyes. _'Why is it hovering around me ? How does it know what I said ? This is very disturbing.'_

So, as it was he could only imagine the outrage on Malekith's face as he said, "What are you doing ?! Come here, Aether."

It made him flinch when the Aether's dark, cold presence slid over his right cheek. Distant, echoing voices seemed to emanate from within the Aether, but he couldn't decipher what they were saying. _'Damn it, Thor ! You were supposed to do something before it could touch anyone !'_

Just as suddenly as it had approached him, the Aether left him alone. Perhaps it had made him lose consciousness, but abruptly Malekith ordered, "Algrim, subdue the little Princess of Asgard ! We will return for you later."

That was when he ended the illusion and chaos broke out as Thor threw Mjolnir at Algrim. At the same time, he unsheathed his dagger, whirled and stabbed the Dark Elf on his left in the chest. What must have been Malekith's again dark-brown skinned arms that wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides, because it was impossible to escape - undignified kicking and attempted nose smashing did nothing. All it brought him was a muffled cry of pain as the Dark Elf he'd stabbed thrust the newly freed dagger deep into the side of his thigh.

Malekith sounded annoyed, "The Aether refuses to tell me why it wants you, so perhaps you will tell me yourself."

Seconds later, he was being carried toward the Dark Elves ship.


	3. Worse

_Author's Note:_ To _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_: It took Thor a few minutes to understand, but yes he did.

Thanks to _Dora Malena_ for the follow. _muSiC xx AdiCt_ and _FireSenshi2_ for the favourites.

* * *

**Worse**

Fandral didn't see Loki emerge from the Bifrost with Thor and Jane, before he internally panicked. Then he forced himself to wait a few more moments, his gaze darting around the golden observatory as he figured that Loki was just pulling some ill-timed jest. Finally he couldn't help it anymore, he rushed up to Thor and shook the bigger blond. As he did, he demanded "Thor, where is Loki ! ?"

Thor's blue-eyes were regretful and he said, "Fandral, Loki was-"

What with Thor's look he automatically assumed the worst. _'Oh, valkyries, he's** dead** isn't he ?'_

It made him sigh in relief when Thor finished with, "Kidnapped."

Then he became horrified, "Kidnapped ? How could you let Loki be kidnapped by Dark Elves ?"

Thor spread his hands wide, "I was trying to deal with that Kursed Algrim. I got punched into a mountain, Fandral. By the time I got out, not even a minute later, Loki, Malekith, the Aether and all the other Dark Elves had disappeared. There was** nothing **that I could do !"

Jane was staring at him with her head tilted. She wondered, "Why do you care so much about him ? Why were you the only one that didn't threaten to kill him ?"

Before he could answer, Thor turned to Jane and said, "Jane...Fandral is in love with Loki."

The brown-haired girl's brow furrowed. "In** love** ? Like really in love with...Loki ?" She burst into laughter.

Her disbelief had anger coursing through his body, seconds later he'd unsheathed his foil and rested its tip on her throat. He hissed quietly, "You doubt that I love him !"

Jane raised her hands and tried to placate him. "No, no, of course not, Fandral. I just...well, Thor mentioned him being a trickster and formerly crazy. So, Loki doesn't really seem like someone you'd want to date, err, court."

While he sheathed his foil, he replied, "Loki is a fine lover, Jane Foster."

An uncomfortable look passed over her face as she said, "Okay, I didn't need to know that. Like, at all."

_'Why is she reacting with such disgust ? Does she not appreciate when her lovers take her to see new places ? To libraries or hot springs or give her gifts ? This doesn't make sense. Just what do Midgardians regard as worthy courtship then ? Striking and pushing each other into...uh - what are they called ? - those wheeled and enclosed carts. Vehicles, I think.'_

Heimdall spoke up for the first time, his voice incredibly deep and almost echoing. "She does not mean lover as in courtship and gifts, Fandral."

He turned to look at the dark-skinned Bifrost guardian in confusion. "Does she mean it merely in the sexual sense then ?"

The blunt reply of, "Yes."

Slowly, he nodded before he turned back to look at Jane in understanding. "Ah. Well, that is not your business anyway. Thor, we should tell HIs Majesty that Loki is in trouble."

So, Thor, Jane and he left the Bifrost over the rainbow bridge, along many cobbled streets and stone paths through Asgard towards the palace. Towards the enormous, golden, indoor throne room and Odin Allfather.

The tall, white-haired and bearded, single blue-eyed King of Asgard sat looking almost forlorn on the golden throne. In heavy tones, Odin wondered, "So, you have returned from your treasonous acts. Where is Loki ? He would not miss an opportunity to correct me in some way."

Thor scratched at his beard then said, "Father, Loki was kidnapped by Malekith."

While he'd expected a reaction he'd thought it would only be a mild one, not for Odin to actually get up from the throne.

Odin demanded, "Where is the Aether ? Quickly !"

"Father, wha-"

"**Now, Thor !**"

As he blanched and, unashamedly, cowered at the roar, Thor answered nearly unfazedly. "Malekith took it out of Jane, for a second it...it slithered all over Loki, and then Malekith absorbed it."

It confused him when Odin sighed, "Good. Good, we would have suffered far worse if the Aether had joined Loki."

'_What does that mean ? Loki would not have attacked us...unless it took him over or despite my and Frigga's visits that he still held a grudge against all of Asgard.'_

Jane asked, "Isn't that a bit racist towards Loki ? To assume that just because he's a-a frost-giant that it would be worse for you."

Odin gave an annoyed rumbling growl, "I know not what you speak of, Jane Foster. It would be worse for us because Loki is one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of Asgard, perhaps even in all the Nine Realms. If he had absorbed the Aether and used it with his own magic, hardly anything would be able to stop him. Long ago, my father, Bor, told me something - where darkness exists so too does ice."

The King of Asgard walked down the stairs to stand in front of them. Odin's eye swept over them all as he continued, "It is said that once Svartalfheim and Jotunheim had great friendships. One of those friendships was between Malekith and Ymir, the frost-giant who would become the Grandsire to the House of Jot. Also, it is said that if Malekith needed help it was sworn that one of Ymir's heirs would provide it. If the Aether were to move from Malekith to Loki and awaken his ice magic, to amplify it, we would quite possibly face mortal danger, all the Realms would. Is there any clue about Malekith's further plans ?"

_'The Jotnar used to be __**friends**__ with the Svartalfar ? Does Loki know that ? Likely not. If Malekith wants Loki to help him and Loki refuses is Malekith going to torture him ? Would Loki's sanity finally be gone forever ? No, it's too horrid to think of.'_

Nervous now, he rubbed his palms together behind his back.

Almost in shock Thor replied, "Before he was kidnapped, Loki got Malekith to agree to come back to Asgard and kill me in front of you. I don't know if they are still going by it though since Algrim is dead."

Odin's wrinkled face turned even grimmer. "It is the only plan that we know of theirs. Unless you can think of anywhere they would go to hide and regroup we must wait for them to come to us."

Impulsively, he blurted, "Surely, Malekith would remember Ymir's promise. Would he not go to Jotunheim ? We must check there, at least, if Your Majesty agrees, of course."

A slow nod and Odin waved them away. "Go and be wary, they will not likely appreciate your presence. If Malekith is there it will be even harder to rescue Loki because some of the Jotnar will still remember the Svartalfar or have heard the stories."

It made him shake his head, "Why does it seem like everyone hates us sometimes ?"

Thor answered, "Loki is right, Fandral. In the case of the Jotnar, we labelled them evil before we even met them. They know that one of us killed Laufey, kind of ironic isn't it ? That if Laufey hadn't abandoned Loki to die, Laufey himself would probably still be alive."

He bowed, turned and walked back along the carpet. _'I suppose we'll actually have to dress warmly this time. Even if he's not there, Aurora, please, let Loki be all right.' _


	4. Implications

_Author's Note: _Thanks to: _Reader of a thousand tales_ for the follow.

To _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_: Yes it would have been quite the time bomb. You assume correctly, if Malekith hadn't been talking to Algrim he would have heard that Loki's a frost-giant. Seeing how he wasn't listening, he's...not happy...at all.

* * *

**Implications**

Loki hissed, "I already told you, Malekith, I have **no** idea why it wants me !" He glared at Malekith who stood over him and looked back seemingly impassive.

Restrained by a metal strap across his chest with cuffs around his wrists and ankles, escape was impossible even for him. Everything was dark, except for the tiny, light-blue energy lines flowing through the walls. It was starting to make him nervous, it was reminding him of Chitauri Space all over again. _'Go away, I don't want to remember you, go away ! Whatever happened to that strange energy creature I met ? Obviously, it never found Fandral before I ended up on Midgard.'_

Said dark-skinned Dark Elf's hand shot out to grip his chin painfully. "Why would one from Jotunheim be traveling with an Asgardian ?"

Annoyed, he jerked his head to the side and snarled. "He thought that I would help him, that he could trust me. All I wanted was to get out of there. It's almost painful how stupid and trusting he is or was considering that he's probably dead by now. Ah, well, it's not like it's much of a waste. He couldn't talk his way out of a tiny, deer-fur bag, after all."

Malekith chuckled before saying, "Perhaps we'll have Algrim bring the little Princess's head back for Odin."

_'That idiotic svartalf, ha. Malekith, I hope you weren't too fond of him as he'll be a tiny bit...ashen by now. Hopefully, Jane will have done something useful with the knife I gave her that Fandral gave me.'_

Between one blink and the next Malekith's eyes changed from black to red, the Aether was back. Aether tilted his face back towards it, before it ran its fingers over the nail marks in his chin then up over his lips.

Aether wondered, "Whatever should I do about your little Fandral ? As I have no use for your lover and Master Malekith won't want him, I think I'll just kill him. You don't** really **need him, after all, you'll have **me**."

Coldness and anger surged through him. "I don't want you and I will never want to have you !"

Those words were the most obvious lie he'd told in years because that pull just kept increasing. Mocking laughter and his gaze lowered, disgust filled him as he saw his skin had turned blue and ice covered the table.

His words caused the Aether to smirk and say, "**Every** part of you, except for the tiny piece that Aurora has, belongs to me, Loki. It is only Aurora who does, and Frigga that did, keep me from swallowing you whole." The Aether's smirk turned into an even more disturbing grin as its hand drifted down his chest. "Really, I should have just taken you before, it would've been so much fun...for me ! Perhaps if I had Aurora herself would have shown up and I could have gotten rid of her."

Simply that the Aether was saying it scared him and that it was using Malekith's body terrified him. How he wished it was Aurora because the personification of light never would have captured him in the first place. Desperately trying to distract himself from the Aether's implications, he turned to remembering the cloud-like creature.

**Flashback**

At first the falling had terrified him as everything had gone past at what he'd thought must have been lethal speed, but then surrounded by the Bifrost energy and passing through planets, it had stopped scaring him. Still it horrified him to see some of the things he did before he would pass through, other things would merely bore him.

It made him sigh as, yet, another galaxy spun past and he fell into, once again, another atmospehre. _'Is this ever going to end ? Even with the few gorgeous planets I've seen, I'd never be able to show Fandral them because whenever the Bifrost energy stops it'll kill me. Why am I still alive anyway ? I should have died the moment I touched the Bifrost energy, it should have torn me apart faster than it would have destroyed Jotunheim. I wish, at least, I could have apologized to Fandral. I tried to __**kill **__him ! How could I do that ?'_

Water soaked his hair and clothes as he passed through clouds. It should have been cold it wasn't and loathing filled him because he knew why Jotunheim hadn't felt cold now. _'You're a damned__** jotun**__, a monster ! Even if he weren't scared of you, knowing what you did - ruining Thor's coronation, Thor's banishment, trying to destroy everything on Midgard - Fandral never would have forgiven you.' _

Something, a strange creature like a cloud of sapphire and gold lightning surrounded him. A picture of him falling and covered by ice, his skin turned blue and his eyes, a horrid shade of glowing, blood-red, like Laufey's. The feeling of a question from the creature: Was he all right ?

He tried to answer back with images of the past days of Asgard, Jotunheim, Asgard again. **Failing** horribly, further triggering his shame as he pictured what surely would've been Fandral's disgusted expression when he learned the truth, then letting go. In turn, he felt the creature's sympathy, it wanted to help him by finding Fandral. The creature floated away from him trying to re-trace his path home.

**End Flashback**

The Aether's eyes faded to black and Malekith returned. Malekith hummed, "How fortunate am I to find an heir of my dearest friend Ymir and you look so much like him too. Jotunheim must miss you, well, I shall do them a favor and return His Majesty to his rightful home. Doesn't that sound wonderful, Loki ?"

Of course, the look on Malekith's face said it would turn out badly for him and the Dark Elf was going to enjoy every second of it.

For Loki no other response would do, but, "Oh, yes, it sounds absolutely perfect."

Malekith's hand drifted down to the dagger still buried in his thigh to twist it sharply. As the dagger scraped bone Malekith let go and walked away. The lights went out. _'Fandral must be doing something to find me ! When this is over I'll take him to the mountains, to that cavern full of half-submerged crystals he loved. It would be perfect, it will be perfect.' _


	5. Dare

_Author's Note:_ The flashback is definite alternate universe.

To _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_: Oh, trust me, Malekith knows, but he doesn't care...and it's going to cost him. There are always a few seconds to a minute between when the Aether relinquishes control and when it regains itself. Malekith knowing such took the time he had and ran with it. Ymir loves his family, even if they've never met him before...that they remember, at least.

* * *

**Dare**

Mentally, Aether snarled and hissed at the Dark Elf. _'How dare you ! If you touch him to do such again, I will kill you. Do you not remember who saved your life ? It was not that useless Algrim. It was I, __**Aether**__, who saved you ! Who gave you revenge ? Who raised you from a pretty, but powerful adosolent to a glorious warrior ? It was I. Forget it again and it will be your peril.'_

While he waited, Master Malekith ran a hand through his hair, looking about himself calculating the remaining distance to Jotunheim. Finally, Master Malekith answered, "You have no use for his lover and I don't care that you love him. I won't touch him, but if you want him you can fight the Jotnar for his remains. Even if you hadn't come along, Algrim would have found me. He would have saved me !"

If he could have, he would have laughed. _'Oh, no he would not have. You don't want to remember that, shall we anyway ? After all, I remember it like it is my own memory.'_

**Flashback**

He'd just gone to the temple to see the strange creature the elders called Aether. The temple was made of dark-brown stone carved out of a volcano. On the middle of a raised platform was the swirling black-red cloud of Aether. Footsteps echoed behind him, he twisted to see who it was.

Short white-haired Almist, elder brother to his friend Algrim, and some of Almist's friends - Alviss, Aurnir, Hrist and Jari - had followed him. Every one of them would have weapons and all were physically bigger than him. The other Svartalfar mostly ignored him because his family and tribe was weaker blooded. _'I hate them, I hate them !'_

Almist grinned and said, "Oh, look, poor, little Malekith all on his lonesome. A little test for an even smaller svartalf ?" as he pulled out a grenade and unpinned it.

Before it came near him, he'd summoned his own black hole which the grenade flew in and he collasped them both. While he ducked beneath an energy blast, Almist having anticipated it was waiting and a chain-bound knife flayed his cheek open. One of the others leaped on him, dragging him to the ground. Summoned another black hole, this one right above him pulling, he thought it was, Alviss inside as he screamed.

Almist's chain-knife suddenly wrapped around his throat, he choked and thrashed. Sharp pain, the taste and feel of blood bubbling in his throat as Almist cut it open. Laughter while the chain loosened. Through the descending darkness he saw Almist walk away with Alviss, so it had actually been Aurnir who died, out of the temple. Hrist and Jari kicked him for a bit before Almist shouted at them to hurry up.

Somehow, he managed to turn and half-stumble toward the dias. Already the skin on his hands was lightening as he fell against the darker reddish-brown dias. The Aether flowed around him, a sweet touch when it slid over his face, down his throat. It felt amazing, more powerful than his own magic ever could, he wanted it. Distant whispers and the echoes of those whispers surrounded him.

Then a clearer, male voice emerged from the whispers, "Malekith, do you wish to live ? I can give you power, more than you have ever dreamed of. We can crush Almist and his friends, crush all those who said you were too weak. Join me, we can do all that and so much more. There are other Worlds, Worlds the elders don't want you to know of, we could conquer them as well. All would bow before Master Malekith and Aether, none could stop us. None would dare try."

_'Live, what sort of idiotic question is that ? Of course, I want to live. They are not going to get away with humilating me ! Crush them, destroy all of them down to the last bone. Throw them in the water, wash them away to never return, then...then __**conquest**__ ! If they will not love me then they will curse me. All who oppose me shall cower and despair !' _

With a hand against his throat, he half-gurgled, "Yes."

Aether flowed into him intoxicating and sweet, speeding his healing as his vision briefly turned black and dark-red. Felt something slipping away, he didn't know what it was and he didn't care.

Algrim's voice, "Malekith ? Malekith, what has happened ?"

It became almost impossible to move, like he was being pushed into a small place. The Aether used his voice to answer, "Everything is well, know you that Almist tried to kill me ?"

"He tried** what **? I will kill him myself !"

The feeling of distant movement like the Aether was turning him. When Algrim saw him, the bigger svartalf gasped, "W-what happened to you ?"

Restriction suddenly gone, he grinned at Algrim. "Power, even more power than a Kursed has. No longer will Malekith and Algrim be lowest. We will surpass the elders, the Kursed and all others. They will bow or they will fall."

**End Flashback**

He knew that Master Malekith didn't like the reminder that he had needed help. Still, if Master Malekith wanted to get rid of his love then Master Malekith could keep remembering who had saved his life and allowed him to reach this position.

_'Without me you would have died long before Algrim had found you. You owe me your conquests, your friendship with Ymir, your very life - which I can take if I so wish. Unlike Loki, you, my lovely Master Malekith, have nothing to protect yourself with. Hate yourself and love me for you are __**svart**__alf, your race took your name from me. You are nothing without me ! We will go to Jotunheim and we shall see. Yes, we shall see. Who will win the Sons of Ymir or the Sons of Aether ? If Loki dies, my arrogant beauty, you will wish that I had never joined with you.'_

Master Malekith cursed him, Ymir for having children, Aurora and Asgard. The Sons of Ymir would decide the outcome, doubtless, some would defend Loki and others would side with Master Malekith. With all the hatred, fear and lies they stirred up, civil wars were lovely. Going to Jotunheim first, instead of Asgard like planned ? Perfect.


	6. Accident

**Accident**

Fandral pulled his fur-lined cloak tighter around his body. _'Jotunheim, it seems even colder than last time. Are they watching us again ?'_

Jotunheim's weak, green-moonlight filtered down through ragged clouds. Thor and himself were tracing their half-remembered trail from years ago. Some of the great, dark-stones now lay on their sides, shattered as they exited the cave. Jane's teeth were chattering and she threw her cloak's hood over her face, looking around nervously.

_'What a bleak looking place it's just snow, rocks, icicles, mountains and never-ending chasms. If Loki had grown up here, would anyone have cared for him ?'_

An outraged female voice shouted from above them. "You kill Crown Prince Loki, then you dare to invade our home **again**, finally, as if it were not enough already, you kill King Laufey ! Well, Jotunheim will stand for it no more. It is time for you to die, Asgardians."

He turned and tilted his head up dizzingly to see a wavy black-haired jotuness wearing only a ruby on a chain of ice and a dark-green kilt stood on an overhanging ledge. The jotuness held a spear of carved ice and her dark-red eyes glowed down at them. _'Just like Laufey's eyes glowed when we were first here. When everything went wrong.'_

Jane called, "Who are you ?" her voice nearly whipped away by a gust of wind and stinging snow.

The wind fell dead seconds later and the jotuness hissed, "I am Frabauti, Queen of Jotunheim, mother of Loki and widow of Laufey. It is because of your people's arrogance that my subjects lives, my own life and our home were ruined."

_'__**She**__ is Loki's birth-mother ? I have to say, while I would love him anyway, he looks better with Frabauti's hair. Hmm, Loki's features look slightly more like Laufey's than Frabauti's. Actually, their ears do look similar. Wait, Frabauti thinks that Loki is dead ?'_

Fandral stepped toward the mountain and shouted, "Your Majesty, Loki is **not** dead, he lives ! He did when last we saw him, at least."

_'He must, they must come here because Malekith doesn't have enough Dark Elves to mount another attack on Asgard.'_

Frabauti leaped down, a spire of ice rising to catch her before it lowered back into the ground. That was when Frabauti's spear-tip rested against his throat and she snarled, "You lie ! Bor swore we could go to Midgard without us or our children being attacked whenever we wished. Odin was there when that oath was made and it was years after Asgardian Kingship changed that we went. My third oldest, Rime Haskison, was with the help of your Bifrost stolen and decapitated by an Asgardian after he **accidentally** froze a child."

His breath caught as the spear nicked him, drawing blood as Frabauti smiled grimly. The Queen of Jotunheim continued, "An accident and they** killed **my baby ! When I asked Odin why, he lied and said that Bor never promised us that. He said that my Rime meant to kill that babe. All he'd been trying to do was bring it to its mother. He was four years old, too young to realize that Midgardian babes were different, that they couldn't stand our touch. When I reached him, not even five minutes after Rime picked him up, it was too late. Three days later, in retaliation you invaded for the first time and my Loki died. Except for my eldest sons, you monsters have killed my whole family. You have no honour ! So, why would you not lie about my Loki's living ?"

Jotnar were slowly emerging from the far snows of the cave's entrance, on ledges and behind stalagmites. _'Laufey wasn't just talking about Loki when he said the House of Odin was filled with liars and traitors. He was talking about Odin, too. Is that why he kidnapped Loki to 'make up' for killing Rime ? Over a thousand and fifty years Frabauti thought Loki was dead. It's no wonder that she wants us dead. Huh, there are plenty of female warriors now too. Why did Laufey not let the Jotunesses fight when we first came here ? '_

Jane was about to protest, when Thor said, "Fandral is Loki's lover, like you he has no reason to lie. The Dark Elves kidnapped him, we think that they are taking him here."

Sounds like the rumbling, cracking, grinding and splitting of ice among others surrounded them, the Jotnar were talking in their own tongue. _'Now Frabauti will decide if we're lying about the Dark Elves too ?'_

A seven-foot tall, incredibly wrinkled and almost balding, white-haired jotuness pointed at the sky, saying something before kneeling. When the spear moved away from his throat he sighed in relief then turned and looked up too. A dark-sapphire and ruby brightening to gold-cloud started descending from the sky. By the time the cloud touched the snow all the Jotnar, even **Frabauti**, had knelt to it.

_'Why are they kneeling to a cl - that's not a cloud, it's a jotun ! A thirty foot tall jotun made of energy, but a jotun it is. Just because it's some ghost-like jotun and its huge, I am guessing that's Ymir. They sure have shrunk over the years by a whole twenty some feet it looks like.'_

Ymir's voice was like the rumble of deeply buried, cracking ice, "Be assured, Frabauti, that little Loki Laufeyson lives. Though I could not go close for fear of Aether for Malekith or some Svartalfar approach."

More of the Jotnar tongue as his thoughts were both worried and hopeful. _'Loki's still alive, but Aurora only knows what Malekith did to him on the way here. Are Frabauti and the Jotnar going to help us get him back ? Are some of them going to help Malekith even with Ymir here as well ? I just hope we can get Loki back as safe as possible.'_

Something large briefly blocked out the green-light, they all turned, trying to guess if, when and where the ship would land. They would likely end up fighting to see who could reach Malekith and Loki first.


	7. Revulsion

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _Taylorjs1999_ for the favourite/follow.

Also, for those who are waiting, the 39th chapter of Addiction should be up sometime this week or weekend. Chapter 24 for Omit and chapter 20 of Time may take a bit longer.

* * *

**Revulsion**

Loki held in the pained moan as the Aether ripped the dagger out of his thigh. Disgust filled him as it licked dark-bluish/black fluid off the blade with a look of, hopefully exaggerated, pleasure. _'Unfortunately, knowing it that's not an exaggeration. That's disgusting and not just the blade-licking. Is __**that**__ what my blood has looked like my whole life ? Augh, no wonder they call cowards blue-blooded. Some of the Jotnar have to be cowards, after all.' _

Behind the Ather's glee, he could see a spark of Malekith's revulsion. It prompted Loki to say, "You can't keep control of him forever ! When he gets sick of your fawning over me, Malekith will take over and kill me."

After shoving his dagger through its belt, a brown-skinned hand patted his still bleeding thigh, followed with the Aether's condescending compassion. "You don't have to worry about Master Malekith, Loki. He knows that I'll do worse to him if he kills you."

The Aether's hand then slid down his leg to undo the cuff. _'If I try to kick it, it'll just break my leg or, as its already molesting me, my groin. Why can't it be Malekith letting me go ? At least, he wasn't actually flirting with me.'_

Briefly, the faint blue-energy disappeared as a Dark Elf walked into sight. Bright-red eyes glared at the Dark Elf when said Dark Elf punched him in the face. At least, his nose wasn't broken, but it still annoyed him when blood ran over his lip. He glared into the masked face. _'Oh, so it's you again, hmm, Vengeful ? Well, two can play that game.'_

As Vengeful still leaned over him, he slammed his uncuffed foot into the Dark Elf's hip causing it to crash to the floor. Laughter from the Aether while it uncuffed him, then the Aether's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up, before pinning his wrists.

Nose to nose, red faded to black and Malekith triumphantly hissed, "You're going to die today !"

_'That was a way for him to get around the Aether's orders. Now, he's going to try again, permanently.'_

In response, Loki scoffed, "Do you know how many times I've heard that ? It's surprisingly hard to kill me."

Malekith chuckled darkly, "I've killed more people than you've known in your entire life. Most claimed to be too hard to kill, I proved them wrong."

For the third or fourth time today, he was, again, cuffed. _'When we get outside I'll escape. I might not be able to use the illusions to fool the Aether, but Malekith himself and the other Dark Elves aren't immune.'_

Guided out of the chamber, he half-stumbled because his legs had gone numb. Six more Dark Elves joined them as they wound through many hallways back towards the elevator. When the elevator opened, impatiently, he let himself be shoved in. While the elevator started, he wondered if the Dark Elves were immune to ice magic.

_'The only time it would be helpful that I knew how to control the ice and I don't have a damned clue. Would this have happened if Mother had defied Father and told me what I was ? She wouldn't have died because I decided to ruin Thor's coronation and, unintentionally, lead to this mess. I'm sorry, Mother, I didn't deserve you. All I did was prove the Jotnar stories as true. After all, I earned my name with my attempted destruction of Asgard, Midgard and Jotunheim, not only that, but I'm a consummate liar and a murderer. No matter what Fandral says, what I try to convince myself, I'm a monster and you deserved far better. Thor should have been your only son.'_

Finally, the elevator stopped, showing the not so desolate, emerald moonlit, snowfields of Jotunheim. Fandral, Thor, Jane and an estimated fifteen or so Jotnar stood teen feet back from them. Suddenly, a foot slammed into his back and he went sprawling into the snow, coming** very **close to having a jagged rock stuck in his right-eye. When he raised his head, spitting out snow and noticing that two of the Jotunesses looked vaguely familiar. The youngest one was seven and a half-feet tall, holding a spear, and had black-hair. While the other was far older with white-hair.

Fandral and the two jotunesses cried, "Loki !"

Golden energy surrounded him, like the Aether's pull it was mental, but better. Aurora ? It pulled him somewhere else into a room of white-ice and grey-stone.

**Flashback**

Warm, dark-garnet eyes looked down at him as he suckled. Mother cooed, "Who's a good little jotun ? You are, yes you are. My Loki's not a biter just like Rime...was, unlike Byleistr and Helblindi."

Grandmother chuckled, "Surprisingly, Laufey was a biter."

"I most definitely was **not**, Mother."

"You were too. If your father were here, Laufey, Bergelmir would say so as well." A sudden heavy sigh, "Hyrr-loving Asgardians. We are not going to let what happened to Rime happen to Loki. We'll find someway to protect him from those Svartiss damned Asgardians."

Someone took him from Mother, surely it was Father because of the room's shrinking. His nursery looked like an emerald again, it was so pretty. Father started towards his crib and he let out a cry, he didn't want to sleep. With a half-laugh, Father turned him around and exclaimed, "You little varg, you ! You've changed your eyes green again."

Mother smiled at Father's words and replied, "We can send him to my clan, they'll protect him. Even if he wasn't Clan Luka's future chief, he is still a babe. You know, Lady Skaoi, how much children mean to us, that I am the only shapeshifter in Jotunheim's history to have four children."

That had Father saying, "No, Frabauti, they wander too much in times like this. I want Loki close when we teach those arrogant fools a lesson for killing my stepson. The little Allfather will pay for breaking Bor's oath to us. The High Priestess can take Loki to the temple, it is far enough away that the Asgardians won't go there and close enough for us to reach if need be."

Outside the snowflake shaped window there was a too bright light far away. Mother took him back from Father, hugged him and whispered, "May Ymir protect you, I love you, Loki."

**End Flashback**

Instinctively, Loki blurted, "Mother !" Awkwardly, he bent backward, shifting his weight until he was kneeling.

Mo-Fr-Mother smiled briefly at him, before she snarled, "Malekith, you dare hurt my son."

'_You wouldn't be so protective if you knew I'd killed Laufey. Huh, I actually killed my own Father and unlike I thought he __**used**__ to care about me. Is it because he thought I was dead for so long that he didn't care anymore ? Did he think that I was lying, so he did too ?'_

His dagger rested against his throat as Malekith countered. "Just what is Her Majesty going to do to **me** ? I have the Aether and your precious Loki, you have nothing !"

Fandral was glaring at Malekith and, how sweet, even Thor looked worried about him.

_'Such a change from a few hours ago, brother. Perhaps you do still care about me, unlike Father. Hmm, Father said the Casket is magically connected to the House of Jot. If I could just get free, I should be able to summon it.'_

He took a deep breath then hoped that the Aether wouldn't ruin his plan. If the others already had a plan he'd adjust, of course.


	8. Loyalty

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _dragonwings307_ and _Crybaby Boyfriend_ for the favourites/follows.

* * *

**Loyalty**

Fandral was still in shock at seeing Loki actually looking like a jotun. His shock didn't dampen the urge to rush at the Aether-possessed Dark Elf as Malekith licked Loki's cheek. When Malekith grinned disturbingly at him and the dagger resting on Loki's throat slid lightly over it he resisted the urge. The Dark Elf's currently red eyes were far colder than any of the Jotnar's.

Malekith called across the distance, "Do you know just how lucky you are young Fandral to have something so pretty, so powerful love you ? Despite everything else about him he's so loyal it's sickening."

When Frabauti growled, "Let him go or suffer." his eyes moved to the sides of the ship, wondering if the shapeshifters had gotten to their positions yet.

One of the Jotnar sneered, "Why should we save him ? It's been over a thousand years since he's been here. We have no loyalty to him, but what you demand that we have...Frabauti. At least, we know that with Malekith we could be great again."

One of the other Jotnar shoved that jotun into the snow, "You dare disrespect Her Majesty ! Be with your precious Svartalfar then traitor. Though, by your own words, we have more reason for loyalty to Crown Prince Loki. He has only missed a thousand some years rather than Malekith who missed over several thousand years."

Malekith laughed, accidentally moving the dagger away from Loki's throat. In that split second, Loki twisted the Dark Elf's arm before slipping out of his hold. Confusion filled him as a, uh, erm, beam of ice slammed into Malekith before the bloody nosed shapeshifter was turning and stumbled towards them.

_'I-is that the Casket ? How did he get that ? It should've been in the Weapons Vault.'_

The shapeshifters exploded out of the snow; they were shifting from baby ice-worms to giant either white-furred, blue-rosetted mountain lions or dark-blue furred wolves. The jotun laying on the ground lunged at Loki. One of the wolves leaped on that jotun's back and sunk gigantic teeth into said jotun's neck.

Shards of sword-sharp ice flew into the air and impaled some of the shapeshifters as tendrils of Aether smashed through the ice encasing Malekith. As one of the mountain lions was sucked into a black hole Loki tripped over a hidden rock and into his arms. Behind them was the sound of more shattering ice as the Jotnar bloodily divided over supporting Frabauti and Loki or Malekith.

A Dark Elf leaped over the bloody-mouthed wolf's back. Frabauti just thrust her spear through the Dark Elf's chest before the wolf bit through said Dark Elf's stomach.

Blood and entrails fell to the ground with a sickening splash as a very faint-looking Loki quipped, "Bloody fun isn't it ?"

With a wink he replied, "Bloody yes, but I could do with more fun."

Jane, "You guys are flirting...now ! Augh, Asgardians, you are **so** weird ! Ah !" she ducked as a grenade flew just over her head. A bolt of lightning struck the grenade obliterating it before it could explode.

Loki started moving away from him and he held on. "What are you doing, Loki ? Even with the Casket you're in no condition to fight, you fool."

Instead of answering him, Loki took his feet from under him and shoved the Casket into Jane's arms. As he landed in the snow, Loki summoned, then threw, a throwing-knife bathed in emerald-fire. When he rolled over he saw the knife exploding in a jotun that had been ready to stab the former-Queen Skaoi.

Scrubbing his face of snow, he got up, turning in time to see a thick wall of ice disappearing, eaten away by three black holes before they collapsed. Not even thirty seconds later, the spaceship was taking off and faltered as Mjolnir slammed into one of its wings. The spaceship kept moving away as Loki wiped blood off his face before Jane was shoving the Casket into Loki's arms.

Thor caught Mjolnir while Loki approached Frabauti and held the Casket out. "I believe this rightfully belongs to you, Mother."

Frabauti responded, "Oh look at you, you look just like Laufey. He'd be so proud of you for getting Ymir's Casket back."

_'Ymir's ? Why would a ghost need a casket, much less one that small ? Is he bound to it ? I would hope that either he loved it much while alive or asked to have such done.'_

He didn't need to see Loki's face to know that his love would be embarrassed when Frabauti picked him up and hugged him instead of just accepting the Casket.

"Actually, I very much doubt that he would considering it was I who killed him."

Considering how Frabauti had reacted to thinking an Asgardian had killed Laufey, he thought it might be something similar for Loki...or, at least, slight anger. Instead, Frabauti proudly exclaimed, "My Loki is a warrior !" as she put her son down and took the Casket.

Thor and himself shared confused looks until it dawned on him that Frabauti probably thought Loki had beaten Laufey in a fair fight. Unless, she simply preferred Laufey's having died by a jotun's hand instead which was possible, but unlikely by her word choice.

A nine foot tall jotun walked up to stop before Loki and Frabauti wiping blood from his lips. It was the shapeshifter who had saved Loki from the traitorous jotun.

The strange shapeshifter rumbled, "It is good to see the last of my little brothers alive. I am Helblindi Haskison. All hail Loki Laufeyson, Crown Prince of Jotunheim, Chieftain of Clan Luka."

Helblindi, Skaoi and all the remaining Jotnar, some having fled with Malekith, but Frabauti knelt before Loki. He found himself rushing forward as Loki finally fainted. Frabauti caught Loki as Ymir's cloud descended to hover worriedly over them. Yet again, they would have to find out where Malekith would strike. Now, with a damaged ship either Malekith would go to Midgard because it was closer or back to Asgard.


End file.
